What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: Arizona Thorne is always the new kid at school. Her and her mother constantly moving around the country. But what happens when she meets someone who makes her want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so, I know this is new for me but Jen asked me to write this for her. And I've NEVER watched a SINGLE episode of Grey's Anatomy. So, here it is. And BTW this is a canon couple, which I've never written before.**

**This takes place as if Arizona and Callie are in high school. So, total AU.**

**Chapter One**

Arizona Robbins stood in front of her new high school in New York City. She took a deep breath and started up the stairs towards the large black metal door that reminded her of a prison. Her hand shook as she reached for the brass handle that would lead her into her biggest fear.

She was always the new kid. With her mother's constant moving to keep away from her father, she never stayed at one school for long. She hoped each time she arrived that it would be different but it never was. Every time she wished she could make just one friend. All she wanted was one person who would actually give a damn about her. But she never got her wish.

She entered through the large black door and was overwhelmed by the size of all the school. Of all the places she'd ever lived, there was never such a big school. She walked over to the doorway with the sign hanging above it that said 'main office'.

Sitting at the desk was a small Asian woman. Arizona cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

"Oh, hello."

She was awfully cheerful.

"Umm…hi."

The woman smiled.

"How can I help you?"

"uhh…I'm new here."

The secretary stood up and shuffled the papers around, looking for something.

"You must be Arizona Robbins?"

Arizona nodded her head, her blonde hair falling in her face as she did so. The woman kept searching her desk.

"Good. I have your schedule here somewhere. Ah…here it is."

The woman held out a piece of paper and Arizona took it.

"Thank you."

She smiled brightly and Arizona thought she was way too cheerful to be working in a high school.

"You're welcome, honey. Now let me just call down a classmate of yours to show you around. You can take a seat over there."

Arizona gave the secretary a gracious a smile. She walked over to the metal chairs covered with green plush cushioning on the seat and back, and sat down.

A few minutes later, a girl came into the office. She had to be the prettiest girl Arizona had ever seen before. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and when she turned her soft brown eyes on her, Arizona couldn't help but smile. The girl approached her and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Calliope Torres. But you can call me Callie. Everyone else does."

"I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins."

"She stuck her hand out to shake the other girl's."

"Well Arizona Robbins, it's nice to meet you."

Arizona blushed and dropped her hand.

"You too."

"So, would you like me to give you the grand tour?"

She smiled shyly.

"I'd like that."

Great, Arizona thought, this wasn't going to be good. She'd always kept to herself and never got close to anyone. Until now. Callie made her want to spill all her secrets and stay here forever. It would be hell to leave if she was attached to anyone. Then again, it was all she'd ever wanted. But who said Callie would want to be her friend or more? What if she was just being nice?

Oh God, was she in trouble. All she could hope for was one of two things, either to have to move again soon or to be able to stay here for a very long time. What had she gotten herself into this time?

**AN: OKAAAAAYYY. So I know that this is probably no good but...review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here it is. Please review.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, that's our school. What do you think?"

Arizona smiled slightly.

"It's…okay. Really nice. And bigger than any of the other schools I've been to.

Callie laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty big. Do you think you'll like it here?"

"Maybe. If I'm here long enough to start to like it."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Arizona cursed mentally.

"Well…uhh…it's just that my mom and I move often. I usually don't stay at one school for too long."

Concern spread over Callie's face.

"Why?"

Arizona hesitated.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"That's fine. Now come on. You're gonna sit with me at lunch."

"Okay."

A part of Arizona was grateful that Callie decided to change the subject, but another part wanted to break down and tell her everything. She kept her mouth shut about all that though.

"Thank You."

Arizona broke the silence.

"You're welcome. Uhh…for what?"

"Showing me around all morning…and changing the subject."

Callie smiled genuinely.

"It's not a problem. I don't want to make you uncomfortable around me. I want us to be friends."

Arizona felt the warmth spread through her chest and a smile rose on her lips,her blue eyes shined with gratitude.

"You do?"

"Of course. You don't?"

Callie sounded kind of defeated.

"No, no. I do. I've just…I've never had a friend before."

"Never?"

"No. We move too often, so I've never had the time to get to know anyone."

Callie's smile was sad.

"Well, I hope you stay here for a long time, Arizona."

"Me too, Callie, me too.

"Okay. No more sad talk. I'm going to show you your homeroom and get you your locker and combination. Then we'll head to lunch. Sound good?"

Arizona smiled brightly. She'd finally got her wish. She just hoped it didn't blow up in her face.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

Callie gave her a smile that melted her heart and had her wishing she could tell her everything. A sad smile flashed across her lips but she quickly hid it before Callie could see it.

"Are you okay?'

Callie asked with sincerity.

"I'm fine."

Arizona's voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat, hoping that Callie didn't notice and that if she did notice she wouldn't say anything.

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Arizona gave her a weak smile. Callie had her suspicions but she kept them to herself and smiled back at Arizona. She hoped in time that the beautiful blonde would tell her what was wrong. She had a feeling that the two of them could be really good friends. That was of Arizona didn't have to move anytime soon. This girl invoked things in her that she hasn't felt in a really long time. She wanted time to figure it all out and she wanted Arizona by her side when she did. What was she gonna do if the beauty moved away? She had no idea. All she could do was hope for the best and get as close to the girl as she possibly could before she might have to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here it is. I know that it's no good but…please review.**

**And thanks for telling me that I got Callie's last name wrong. :)**

**Chapter Three**

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she sat at the table in the cafeteria. She'd only know Callie for barely a day and all she wanted was to keep her in her life forever. This was bad. She couldn't bear to let herself get attached and then she'd have to move again. She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Or worse, her father could come back and that would be REALLY bad. If her father came back and found out that she had a friend or someone who cared about her and that she cared about everything would go to hell.

Her father wasn't a nice guy. Not at all. And he wasn't one to just let something he believed belonged to him easily. Her and her mother were 'his' possessions and they'd been running since she was 12. Now she was 17 and he found them every single time. There was times when she was in 4 or 5 schools in one year. He always knew where to find them.

"Hey Arizona. Arizona."

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Callie's voice.

"Huh?"

Callie laughed at her.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a couple minutes."

Arizona laughed it off.

"I'm fine. Sorry, got lost in my own head."

Callie smiled.

"It's cool. I do it all the time."

Arizona smiled at her.

"So, are you ready for your first class at our amazing high school?"

Arizona put on a mock cringe face.

"I don't know about that one."

They both burst into laughter.

"But seriously, I'm kind of nervous. I hate being the new kid in a school where everyone already knows one another."

Callie smiled at her.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be in that class."

Arizona perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I was asked to give you the tour. I'm in all of your classes. Except homeroom."

Callie gave her a smile that made her melt and a warmth spread through her chest.

"Good. At least I'll know someone. I won't be a complete loner."

"I promise I'll help you get through the day. I'll be your friend and I won't let you become a loner."

Arizona smiled and felt the tears prickle in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Her voice was clouded with emotion.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. You're the first friend I've ever had and I'm sure that you'll be the best one I'll ever have. And I know that I've only known you since this morning but I feel like I've know you my whole life. And that's really cliché, I know but…it's what I feel."

Callie smiled at her and Arizona felt that warmth again.

"I feel the same way. I know we'll be great friends."

Arizona couldn't help but get that sad feeling as Callie said that. She prayed to God that she could stay in NYC for as long as possible or at least until she turned 18 and could do whatever she wanted. But then again that was a whole year away.

**An: Thanks for reading. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okaaaayyy….so I know what I have planned for this story and I know where I want it to go. But I have more important stories that I need to focus on. I have 22 on going stories as of now and I need to get going them all. Soooo…as much as I hate to say this because this is a popular story, I'm going to end it soon. Very soon. :(**

**P.S. It would be really boring if I were to write out all the boring so stuff so I'm gonna do a time skip.**

**Chapter Four**

_**Three Months Later**_

Arizona had been in this high school in New York City, New York for two months, twenty-eight days, thirteen hours and twelve seconds and counting. That was the longest she'd ever been in one school. And that made her completely ecstatic. She was happy for once in her entire life.

She finally had a friend. She and Callie had been attached at the hip ever since they met. There was only one slight problem. She kind of sorta had feelings for her best friend. Just a little…okay so she was totally in love with her. But she had no idea how Callie felt about her or if she even felt anything at all.

"Hey Arizona."

A smile instantly spread over her face when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hey Callie."

"Are we still going to hang out later?"

"Yeah. Why? You can't?"

Callie laughed.

"I wouldn't bail on you, Arizona. We are going to hang. Want me to pick you up?"

Arizona smiled at Callie. She couldn't help but feel elated at the thought of just being with Callie. Even if it was just as friends.

"Sounds good."

"Okay…"

Callie started walking backwards towards the big metal doors that lead outside.

"So, I'll call you."

Arizona gave her a smile and turned to walk in the opposite direction and head for her the car, where her mother was waiting.

_**Later That Night**_

Arizona stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of her door. She was dressed in her nicest casual clothing she didn't know where exactly they were going but she wanted to at least look presentable for whatever they were doing. And she maybe hoping to show Callie that she was able to look some what pretty.

Her faded blue jeans hugged her hips and made her curves more noticeable. She wore a long sleeved shirt that had lace at the cuffs and cut down and exposed some of the flawless skin of her chest. She had on pink converse that matched her shirt color perfectly and her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back.

She wanted to impress Callie and show her that she could be pretty. She had to at least attempt to catch Callie's attention. But she needed to try. She couldn't deny herself that.

But then again she never even considered the fact that Callie might not be into girls. And she'd never told her she was either. This was difficult. But she had to try to get Callie to notice that she was interested.

She shook all of the thoughts out of her head. Tonight was going to be all about having fun. She hadn't had that in a very long time.

"Arizona."

Her mother's voice came through the door.

"Come in."

Her mother walked through the door and when she saw Arizona she froze.

"What…are you all dressed up for?"

Arizona smiled hesitantly.

"I'm going out…with a friend from school."

Her mother's face saddened.

"Arizona, you know that this is a bad idea. You shouldn't get close to anyone. "I'm going out…with a friend from school."

Her mother's face saddened.

"Arizona, you know that this is a bad idea. You shouldn't get close to anyone. You never know when we'll move again."

Arizona sighed.

"So you'd rather me be alone forever?"

"Sweetie, you know that's not true. I just…"

She was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Even from upstairs they could hear the voice yelling from outside.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR. OR SO HELP ME GOD…"

Arizona's face paled immediately and her mother's eyes widened. How in the hell had he found them this time?

**AN: Review. Review. Review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is. This is probably one of the last chapters I'll post before ending the story. I think there will only be two or three more. I don't really know. I've been writing this off the top of my head rather than writing it down first hand and then editing it so it's hard to know exactly how many chapters are left.**

**Disclaimer(Forgot I had to put one. Ooopps.)**

**Chapter Five**

Arizona looked over at her mother, knowing that she was wondering the same thing. How did he find them? They'd moved into a big city because they'd thought that it would make it harder for him to find them. But yet again he'd found them. And this time they didn't have time to run before he got to them.

Oh God. No one knew their situation either. Arizona hadn't even told Callie anything at all. She was supposed to come her e tonight. Shit. If Callie came here and got here it'd be all her fault. She couldn't let this happen. She looked over to her mother.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I-I don't know. I hadn't planned on him finding us."

"But you're the mom. You're supposed to fix the problems. And have all the plans."

"Yeah, Arizona, and I wasn't supposed to marry a psychopath either. But I did. And I had a kid with him. But I did."

Tears formed in Arizona's eyes as her mother told her that. She hadn't wanted her? Was she really that bad?

"I SAID OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE BOTH IN THERE.I'M NOT AN IDIOT."

The pounding in the door got louder and louder. If he didn't quit it then he'd knock the damn door down. And him getting into the house was the last thing that Arizona wanted to think about right now.

All that she really had on her mind at that moment was Callie. She wouldn't be able to cope if she was the reason that the girl she was in love with got hurt. Her father was a straight dickhead. He'd do absolutely anything to get to what he wanted. And if it meant hurting innocent people then he thought that it was bonus. Arizona was eternally grateful that she hadn't inherited anything from that asshole.

"Mom."

She whispered loud enough for her mother to be able to hear her.

"What?"

"What are we going to do? We can't get out and we can't let him get in."

Her mother sighed, exasperated.

" Don't you think I know that Arizona?"

"Jesus, Mom, I was only stating a fact. Bite my head off much?"

"I'm sorry, Arizona."

Arizona sighed. That's what she was always saying. Every time they moved. It seemed like that was all Arizona's mother had ever said to her.

Sometimes Arizona believed that her mom thought that it was her fault that they got into this mess. But it wasn't. She didn't ask for her father and if she did, she sure as hell wouldn't have picked him.

"THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU LITTLE WHORES."

There was a loud bag and the sound o the solid door hitting the floor. He'd kicked it down. Now they were in serious trouble. Nothing could help them now. Arizona was sure that by morning she'd be dead. Her father wasn't kidding when he said that he'd kill them_. I love you, Callie. I'm sorry._

**AN: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay. This is one of the last chapters of this story. :( But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.**

**Chapter Six **

Arizona heard the footsteps pounding as he clamored up the staircase. The loud thumping hitting the wooden staircase made her flinch every time. Her father had never been a good man. If he wasn't spitting insults at her or her mother he was smacking one of them around. And if his hands weren't on one of them he was out with some hooker. Her mother had tried to get him arrested countless times but she never failed to drop the charges. And Arizona wasn't able to do anything about it because she was too young. As she got older she attempted to convince her mother that she should stick with the charges but she never did. Arizona had promised her self that she'd never end up like either one of her parents. Her father was a controlling psycho who beat on women and her mother was too cowardice to do anything about his actions.

She vowed to herself that if she ever ended up in a situation like her mother's she'd walk away. And if she ended up like her father by any chance then she would rather off herself than hurt the people she claimed to care about.

Her thoughts were cut off by her father's voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE."

Arizona looked over to her mother, who was cowering in fear. As much as she hated her mother's inability to stand up to herself she wouldn't be like her and not defend someone in need.

"If you're not going to do anything about that asshole then _**I **_will."

"Arizona, you will NOT go near that man."

"I'm not gonna take this shit anymore, mom. I'm gonna stand up for myself and if that means getting hurt then there is nothing I can do. I'm done running. I hate it. Mom, every time we move somewhere new I feel like I'm losing more of myself. And it's not a good feeling. You can stay here and hide but I'm done."

Arizona stood up from her spot and walked over to the bedroom door before pausing and taking a deep breath. She looked back at her mother and then she reached out and pulled open the door. Standing in front of her with a face full of anger was her father.

"There you are you little whore. Where's your mother?"

Arizona glared at her father.

"She's nowhere. But me, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not hiding from you anymore. You can push me down and slap me around but I won't be one of the people who stand around and let you do it. I'll ne the one who fights back. I've learned form a strong person the past couple months. So if you think you can come here and scare me then you are sadly mistaken. There is only one think I have to say to you, you fucking coward and that's FUCK OFF."

The hand came at her fast and before she could get out of the way it connected with her cheek. Her head flung to the opposite side and she could taste the blood in her mouth. She slowly turned her head back toward him. Her foot came up fast and landed right between his legs.

"I told you I'd fight back."

He glared at her as if he was a more important person than her.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN lol review and you'll see what happens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is THE last chapter of this story and I know that certain people will be….very angry that I'm ending it but I have waay to much on my brain as of right now. I never should have started this story in the first place but Jen asked me to soooo…I did. And I want to thank all of you who have been reading and review. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter Seven**

Arizona stood tall as her father glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He stalked over to her and the back of his hand connected with her cheek again. A rush of blood came from her lip but she just smirked. She turned her back and walked away from him. Her father stood there with an indecipherable look on his face. It took him a few minutes before he ran after her.

Arizona was at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the door when she heard her father's steps again. She swung the door open to find Callie there with her fist in the air as if she was getting ready to knock.

"What are you doing here?"

She hissed. Callie drew her head back in surprise.

"We were supposed to hang out tonight. Did you forget?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Shit."

She said under her breath. She looked up at Callie's face. Those eyes that she'd fallen into were scanning over her face.

"What's wrong, Arizona?"

Arizona sighed.

"Nothing. Just get out of here."

"Why?"

"Just do-"

She was cut off by her father's voice.

"Who do we have here?"

He said it in a tone that made both girls cringe.

"No one."

"Oh really?"

Callie looked from Arizona to the creepy man and back again. She knew something was wrong. Arizona was acting really weird. She had gotten to know the blonde in the time that she was here. She knew her best friend. The man grabbed Arizona's arm and she looked over at Callie with fear in her eyes. The weird thing was that the fear wasn't for herself, it was for her? That was crazy. She was the one who was being grabbed by this man.

Arizona kept her eyes locked on Callie.

"Callie get out of here."

She saw the argument rising in her eyes.

"Please? For me? I can't see you get hurt. Just go."

Her father's other hand came across her face again.

"SHUT UP BITCH."

Callie cringed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here, please. I can't see you get hurt. Not by him or because of me. I love you, Callie. Remember that."

Callie's mind kept playing those words over in her head. Arizona loved her?

"Why are talking like you aren't coming back?"

Arizona's sad eyes landed on the ground.

"Just go."

Callie slowly backed out of the doorway and raced down the steps.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

She heard the door slam and the yell. She needed to get help. She couldn't leave Arizona-the woman she loved-with that man, whoever he was.

She got in her car and sped to the police station. She ran into the building and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Please you've got to help me."

The lady at the front desk spun around.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Callie let out small labored breaths.

"My friend. She's in trouble."

Concern flooded the woman's face.

"What's going on?"

"There's a man at her house and he hit her and grabbed her by the arm. She knows him somehow and she wanted me to get out of there. I assume that he's done this before but she was scaring me. She was talking like I'd never see her again. I think she believes that he'll kill her. You've got to help her. Please. She can't die. I love her. I can't lose her. Please."

The woman reached out a hand and placed it on Callie's arm.

"We'll help her, honey. Where does she live?"

"3678 Park Street."

"Okay."

She picked up the dispatch radio and radioed in the call.

"A cruiser should be there in five to ten minutes."

Callie sighed.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope this friend of yours will be okay."

Callie gave the woman a smile before racing out of the station and back to her car. She HAD to get to Arizona.

**AN: There it is. I'll post the epilogue and then it over. **


	8. Epilogue

**AN: EPILOGUE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Epilogue**

Callie sat in the plastic hospital chair across from Arizona's mother. Her leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. When would the damn doctor just tell them what was going on? Callie hadn't seen Arizona since she'd left her house for the police station. They had already had her loaded in the ambulance when she got back to her house.

"You're friends with Arizona? Good friends?"

Callie looked over at her best friend's mother.

"Yes. She's my best friend."

"Does she like it here?"

"She says she does."

Her mother nodded.

"But does she?"

Callie didn't have to think twice about that one.

"Yes. She does. You can tell by her attitude. It was completely different from when she first got here."

Her mother nodded again.

"This is all my fault."

Callie moved her seat to sit next to Arizona's mother. She placed a hand on her back.

"No it isn't it's that man's fault."

"Well it's my fault because he's her father and I never had the guts to stand up to him like she did tonight. Every time he got close I packed us up and moved. I don't think Arizona has ever stayed in one school for more than a few months."

Her mother smiled sadly.

"It's because of her that he got arrested tonight. I could never have done anything like that. It makes me proud to call her my daughter, even if she is more of a parent than I am."

Callie patted the older woman's back.

"It's not your fault, Ms. Robbins. You were scared. You did what you thought was right."

A doctor came up to them and cleared his throat. Both women looked up and immediately stood.

"What's wrong? Is Arizona okay?"

"She'll be fine, Ms. Robbins. She'll heal in a few weeks time. She has two broken ribs and her left arm is broken in two places. We've reset it and casted it. You can go in and see her. She's a little out of it from the morphine."

Ms. Robbins looked over at Callie.

"I think you should go in first."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Room 7."

Callie gave them both smile and walked down the hallway towards Arizona's room.

When she walked into the room she saw Arizona's broken form and tears filled her eyes.

"Callie…"

Callie walked over to Arizona's bedside.

"Hey you. How are you doing?"

"Better now."

Callie laughed.

"Thank You, Callie. You saved my life."

"I love you, Arizona. I'd do anything for you."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you too, Callie. More than anything."

Callie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to hr lips. This was just the beginning. And Arizona had answered her own question.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Answer: the best thing that could possibly happen to me.

**AN: ALL DONE!**


End file.
